


Patient For You

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Together, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, M/M, Public Display of Affection, just general fluff, so freaking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: Type is worried about showing public affection once they finally begin dating, but Tharn proves it to him that he is willing to be patient for them to act like a couple in public.
Relationships: Tharn/Type (Love by Chance), Tharn/Type (Tharntype: the series)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 390





	Patient For You

Tharn could tell that there was something on Type’s mind. Ever since this morning, his boyfriend had been awfully quiet, not saying much to him and when Tharn tried to egg him on to get him to use his smart mouth, nothing happened and he was met with nothing but silence. Tharn wasn’t used to seeing Type so mute, so of course it worried him. Coming back from some morning classes, Tharn stepped inside their shared dorm and frowned when he noticed Type still sitting in bed, playing a game on his phone with his eyebrows furrowed, the blanket pooled around his waist like he hadn’t gotten up at all since they had woken up. Letting out a soft sigh, Tharn placed his messenger bag down softly while he toed off his shoes, moving further into the dorm until he was sitting down on Type bed, reaching out to gently poke at the tension lines on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Type? Is everything okay? You’ve been so quiet for a few days now and I’m worried. You know you can tell me if something’s bothering you, right?” Tharn asked softly, moving his hand to gently push his fingers through Type’s hair. Letting his eyes shut as Tharn’s fingers scratched lightly at his scalp, Type let out a deep breath and turned off his game, putting his phone on rest before he placed it on the bedside table. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Type slowly moved his gaze up to Tharn’s patient eyes, biting his lip when he noticed how worried his boyfriend truly was. Seeing the look develop on Type’s face, Tharn gave him a soft smile and cupped his cheek, bringing him closer until he could press a soft kiss to his forehead, backing up so they could look each other in the eyes. “What’s wrong, Type?”

“…I’m worried about us. I…I want to hold hands in public and I want to be a good partner to you…but I’m scared,” Type mumbled, wincing slightly as his words got jumbled as he spoke. Furrowing his brows as he heard what Type was anxious about, Tharn nodded and rubbed his thumbs across the blush that was beginning to fill his boyfriend’s cheeks. Taking in a shaky breath, Type leaned into Tharn’s soft touch and stared into his eyes shyly. Keeping the soft smile on his face, Tharn nodded for Type to continue, showing him that he was listening to everything Type was going to say. “I’m worried about what others will say…I know that it’s not much of a surprise for them to see you attached to me but…isn’t it going to be strange seeing me finally reciprocating to your feelings and actions?”

Letting out a small hum as he examined everything that Type had told him, Tharn nodded and slowly moved beside Type, kicking his legs underneath the blanket before he pulled them down, laying them down so Type could lay his head on his chest and he could continue to hold his boyfriend. Pressing a kiss to Type’s temple, Tharn nuzzled into him while Type closed his eyes, leaning into his affection. It was true that people would probably stare and talk about things after they start noticing the both of them acting like a couple, but Tharn didn’t think that it would freak Type out like it was now. Rubbing softly at Type’s back, Tharn stared up at the ceiling while Type drew circles into his chest with his pointer finger, not saying a word. Moving his eyes up to Tharn’s face, Type blinked when he noticed that Tharn was deep in thought until his gaze was caught and Tharn grinned at him. Normally that grin would make Type bristle, but now, all he could think about was how cute it look on his boyfriend’s face. Moving so they could sit up straight once more, Tharn moved until they could face each other as he reached out and gently took Type’s hand in his, placing them in his lap as he played with Type’s fingers. 

“Well, we don’t have to immediately act like a lovey dovey couple, Type. We could go into it slow. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but showing too much affection in front of people, so if you want to start out slow…I don’t mind,” Tharn whispered out, keeping his eyes on their hands, smiling like the sun when Type laced their fingers together, rubbing his thumb across Tharn’s thumb knuckle. Letting his eyes rise, Tharn observed Type as he watched their hands until his gaze met his. Once again seeing the patience Tharn had for him, Type swallowed back the lump that was developing in his throat before he too smiled shyly. “We can start by maybe going to lunch together like we always did? Maybe we can secretly hold hands or something? I’ll wait for you to be completely comfortable until I really make it public that you’re mine.”

“Asshole,” Type shot out, making Tharn chuckle as he finally got Type to start acting normal once again. Hearing Tharn’s laughter, Type blushed and moved away, sitting on the end of his bed as he reached for his phone, not even surprised when his boyfriend scooted closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, Tharn’s face buried in his shoulder. Rolling his eyes at the smile he could feel against his back, Type snatched his phone off the table and turned on his game again, leaning back against the hug Tharn pulled him into. “And…that sounds alright with me, I guess…”

Continuing to grin against Type’s back, Tharn tightened his grip and snuggled his face into Type’s shoulder, letting the only sound in the room be the game Type was playing on his phone. It was the next morning that Tharn realized how much he truly loved Type. The talk they had the day before still fresh in his mind, Tharn froze once he exited his faculty building as he noticed Type waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed like he wasn’t noticed just yet, so Tharn continued to observe the way Type kicked the ground before his boyfriend seemed to feel eyes on him and he glanced up, meeting Tharn’s gaze with his eyebrows raised. Walking down the stone steps slowly, Tharn stood close to Type once he reached him, shooting him a confused look until Type reached out and intertwined their hands, tightening his grip around Tharn’s hand as he did so. 

“I thought about what you said and…it will be weird to have people staring at us, but I just don’t think it’s fair for you to show all the affection all the time,” Type muttered, staring at the ground before he moved his eyes up to Tharn’s, his gaze so determined that Tharn felt the butterflies in his stomach move to his chest as a bright smile made its way on his face. Clearing his throat as he felt a flush filling his cheeks from seeing Tharn’s smile, Type tugged on Tharn’s hand and started leading them towards the canteen, obviously wanting to get something to eat for lunch. “Come on, I’m starving and stop staring at me like that!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Tharn chuckled out, tightening his hold on Type’s hand before he matched his pace, walking side by side as their hands swung lightly between them. Letting out a snort, Type allowed Tharn to do this while he kept his gaze ahead, trying not to pay attention to the people they passed who stopped and stared at their hands in shock, whispering to each other. Meeting the eyes of some of the people, Tharn arched his brows and grinned when it made a lot of the students stop staring as they quickened their pace away, obviously in shock to what they’re seeing. Peering at Type, Tharn bumped their shoulders together and grinned when he noticed that Type did not seem to be spooked from all the attention they were getting. By the time they made it to the canteen, both of their stomachs were growling so Tharn sat Type down and went to fetch them some food. “Okay, I got the spiciest thing on the menu for you and something not too spicy for myself. I also got you some bubble tea. Have you ever tried it?”

Shaking his head, Type reached out and smiled slightly when their fingers brushed as Tharn handed him the cup. Scooting closer to Type, enough to where their thighs were touching, Tharn continued to grab his chopsticks and chow down while Type sucked at the bubble tea, yelping slightly as one of the boba balls accidentally slid down his throat. Cackling as Type coughed and hurried to eat something, Tharn ignored the glare he got for laughing before he patted Type’s back. Letting out a sigh as his heart calmed down from the scare, Type kicked at Tharn’s legs under the table while he continued to snicker from the look on his boyfriend’s face as he experienced the boba for the first time. Ignoring his cackling, Type grumbled and continued to eat and drink, learning his lesson to be mindful of the boba balls inside the tea while he drank it. Eyeing Type from the side, Tharn smiled and laced their free hands together, keeping it low on the bench as they ate and by the way a small smile rose on Type’s face, Tharn knew that he didn’t mind the contact as they continued to eat lunch together, matching smiles on their faces as they ate.


End file.
